Poder sobre el poder
by michiJR15
Summary: que pasaria si el imperio es manipulado por una persona maligna que solo desea destruir al guerrero dragon? po dejara de comerse las galletas de mono por la noche? horrible summary xD no me hagan bullin..okno
1. Chapter 1

**si, lose... se que me preguntara que paso con mi primera historia, es que simplemente no tengo la inspiracion para seguirlo , y tambien que la escuela me tiene mal :9. perdon por dejarlos a mitad, pero cuando vuelva la inspiracion no dudare en seguir mi primera historia,( no los olvide DX)**

 **Los personajes de Kung fu panda no son de mi propiedad, sino son de DreamWorks (putos, secuestrare a su jefe y me haré dueño de la película buahahaha, okno: v) comencemos**

Habían pasado meses de lo sucedido en la aldea de los pandas, todo andaba tranquilo en el valle de la paz, los aldeanos hacían sus deberes, los niños jugaban y los maestros entrenaban como siempre para mantener sus habilidades y con eso poder ofrecer la seguridad que el valle necesita.

*en la sala de entrenamiento*

Mono se encontraba peleando con grulla, víbora con mantis y obviamente escogieron a tigresa y a por juntos.

Uff, sabes que te deje ganar- mintió po mientras se levantaba del suelo tras recibir una paliza de tigresa cuando entrenaban.

Si claro, como digas guerrero dragón- contesto casualmente la felina y volvió al ponerse en pose de pelea. Listo para otra ronda?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

Nací listo!- grito po con entusiasmo y se preparo para la siguiente paliza.

Pero no pudieron seguir con el entrenamiento al oír que alguien entro a la sala haciendo que le pusieran en alerta, pero luego bajando la guardia al ver que era zheng (o como se llame yd)

Oye que ocurre- apareció el maestro… bueno ex maestro shifu de la nada

Perdón por interrumpir maestros, pero tengo una carta que envió en consejo de maestros a shifu.-dijo el exhausto ganso

Bueno, pues creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, vallan y disfruten lo que queda de día, pero no vallan a hacer alguna estupidez- dijo shifu pero la última parte la dijo mirando a po. Haciendo que se escuchen unas leves risas de los 5 (excepto tigresa).

Oye, no me mire a mí... yo nunca ago algo estupido- se quejo po… y todos le miraron con una cara de 'eso ni te lo crees tu mismo.'

Bueno puede que sea en vez en cuando- se corrigió

Bueno, ya me retiro, nos vemos maestros- dijo shifu desapareció de la vista de los demás.

Ehm, y quien tiene hambre?- pregunto mono pero un grujido le interrumpió

Ops, he he creo que mi barbara panza necesita combustible- dijo el panda con una risa nerviosa

Pues creo que ya deberíamos irnos a la cocina… no creo que la cocina venga a nosotros – dijo la felina y se dirigió a la cocina, y un poco después los demás la siguieron.

*con shifu*

Se encontraba en el árbol de sabiduría celestial en su pose de loto (hay como se llame esa pose para meditar we :v) con la carta que le dio zheng un momento atrás.

Bueno, veamos que dice- se dijo a haci mismo y empezó a leer la carta.

 **Mis más cordiales saludos ex maestro del palacio de jade, solo quería notificarle que el consejo de maestros a notado una corrupción en las escuelas más importantes de china, y que se le asignará un vigilante para que revise el comportamiento de su escuela como las demás escuelas de china. Si el vigilante encuentra algún tipo de corrupción en su escuela… me temo que deberán cerrarla para siempre… y espero que no sea haci.**

 **-de el emperador whuin** ll

No puede ser… esto tiene que ser un error o algo- pensó shifu..-tendré que ir a hablar con el consejo para ver qué puedo hacer sobre esto.

*volviendo con los 5 y po*

Oye po, cuando tu y tigresa serán algo?- pregunto mono aguantando la risa, la risa que rápido se le quito con una mirada de tigresa

Serán algo?.. No entiendo… yo soy un panda y tigresa un tigre- contesto inocentemente

"que milagro que la mente de po nunca capta las indirectas"- pensó aliviada tigresa y decidió cambiar el tema.- que hay de comer para hoy po?

Pues hoy quise hacer algo diferente… arroz con dumplings y tofu para ti- le contesto casualmente po, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero gracias a su pelaje no se noto. Pero cambiando el tema, que habrá en la carta que le dieron a shifu?-pregunto po

Noce… tal vez otra notificación de cómo van los pandas en su entrenamiento- comento mantis

No lo creo, el consejo no envía ese tipo de notificaciones… tal vez sea que lo necesiten haya- ahora opino víbora

Bueno, eso tiene más sentido- apoyo grulla

Sea lo que sea, es asunto del maestro shifu – dijo tigresa con tu tono frio

Antes de que pudieran comentar más de la carta, po aviso que la comida ya estaba y empezó a servir a sus respectivos amigos.

Wow, esto sabe fabuloso – dijo mantis- creo que comeré arroz más a menudo

Todos a sintieron a lo que dijo mantis menos tigresa que se encontraba mirando su plato de arroz con tofu, preocupando a po.

Eh no lo vas a probar?- pregunto preocupado de que no le valla a gustar. Y esto hizo que saliera de su trance.

Ah sí- fue lo único que dijo la felina y probó la comida, abriendo los ojos como platos al sentir el fabuloso sabor que tenía la comida que hizo po.

Wow….Esta riquísima. .. Gracias po- le dio una leve sonrisa y siguió comiendo, sorprendiendo a los demás por el acto.

Lamento interrumpir su cena, pero cuando terminen los necesito a todos en el pasillo de los héroes para discutir algo.- dijo shifu mientras pasaba por la cocina.

*unos minutos después de comer, en el pasillo de los héroes*

Los reuní para informarles que tendremos visita, el congreso me notificó que enviaran un vigilante a que revise el palacio de jade, para investigar que no tengamos algún tipo de lazo de corrupción al entrenar o en la toma de decisiones importantes, y ya que esto se me hizo raro, decidí darme el vieja hacia haya para hablar con el congreso sobre esto.- informo shifu

Qué?, enviaran a alguien a que nos revise….como si nosotros hiciéramos algo malo- se quejo po.

Bueno guerrero dragón, si el consejo notifica que tomará sus precauciones, pues tenemos que aceptar su decisión- interrumpió shifu

Maestro, y cuando partirá?-pregunto tigresa

Mañana temprano, y te dejare a ustedes dos a cargo del palacio de jade- siguió shifu señalando a tigresa y a po.

Uhh esto se pondrá bueno- susurro mono

Ok, esto fue todo… ya se pueden retirar- finalizó shifu y volvió a lo que estaba.

*en el imperio, en el cuarto privado del emperador*

Se encontraba el emperador hablando con alguien atravesar de un espejo bliz, que te permite hablar con personas a larga distancias o dimensiones.

Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora cumpla con la suya- le dijo wuhin a la misteriosa persona que se encontraba al otro lado del espejo

Eh, hehe he aun no has terminado querido wuhin, aun te queda enviar mi asesino a que aniquile al guerrero dragón y a esos que se hacen llamar los 5 furiosos.- dijo aquella persona con un tono grave, como si fuera un anciano.

Pero eso no fue lo que acordamos- contesto wuhin molesto

Bueno, es el honor de tu familia lo que te impide a negarte a mis pedidos, creo que ya sabes las consecuencias si no haces lo que te pido- dijo aquella persona en un tono amenazante.

'Suspiro en forma de derrota', cuando vendrá tu asesino?- dijo wuhin en un tono desanimado

Así me gusta, vendrá mañana temprano a sus aposentos, quiero que lo envíes al el palacio de jade como si fuera uno de los "vigilantes", y él se encargará del resto- explico la persona. Y hay mismo corto la "llamada".

Solo pido que me perdones, guerrero dragón- pensó wuhin al guardar el espejo bliz en un cajón….

 **Aquí el primer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios e opiniones sobre la historia… si desean dar ideas o alguna recomendación, siéntanse libres de darla… Chao Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondiendo reviews…:v**

 **The murdeous shadow/ tal ves si , tal ves no.. tu pregunta se contestará pronto en la historia(si te contesto ahora, spoileare la historia :v)**

 **SantoryuSekai: lo único que entendí fue exelente xD… sea lo que sea que me hallas dicho.. gracias xD.**

 **Guest: estoy de acuerdo contigo , ese po siempre nos sorprende.. ya veremos como superará esto :v.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Solo pido que me perdones, guerrero dragon- pensó wuhin mientras guardaba el espejo bliz en un cajón y lo coloco debajo de su cama para evitar que alguien lo encontrará (pero que pen…. XD) y presigio a llamar a su asistente.

Me llamo su alteza?- pregunto un león vestido de una forma muy elegante que entro.

Si.. solo quiero que canceles la reunion que habrá mañana temprano y que la pospongas

-empezó - tengo unos asuntos personales que tratar.

Y para cuando quiere que la reunión se de acabo?-empezó a tomar notas con un papel y una pluma que saco de un bolsillo de su chaleco.

tal ves para pasado mañana -contesto el emperador y el león lo apunto en su papel e haciendo una seña de que ya lo apunto.

Algo más que desea su señoria?- pregunto el león ya sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta

Bueno , una cosa más que quiero pedirle….que para cuando va a estar la cena? -pregunto wuhin con un tono más alegre y escucho una leve risa del león.

Ah , no se preocupe, en unos minutos estará la cena wuh….digo su alteza- se corrigió nervioso al notar que le llamo por su nombre al emperador.

Ah por favor , no seas tan formal con migo- le aviso wuhin dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro del leon- nos conocemos desde pequeños Ian, no es que yo fuera un extraño.

'Ian suspiro y luego dio una leve sonrisa'- eh, creo que tienes razón wuhin , estoy tan consentrado en mi trabajo que se me olvida.- con esto los dos dieron una leve risa.

Bueno , ya creo que ya debo irme wuhin, tengo que revisar que los cocineros no quemen el palacio- dijo Ian mientras se retiraba pero antes de salir se detuvo.

Ah y cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes a quien recurrir- después de eso ahora si salio , dejando pensativo a wuhin.

*al llegar la noche en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial*

Se encontraba nuestra querida tigresa sentada en la orilla de la colina mirando aquel hermoso manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo. Pensando en los que acontecía en el momento y tratando de decifrar porque creen que el palacio hay corrupcion… o es que la corrupción se encuentra en el conjeso y no en las escuelas?. Todo esto es lo que la mente de la felina solo pensaba, y por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, una figura se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que ella reaccionará y lo tumbara al suelo.

Aau,au, auau!, soy yo po!-se quejo mientras tigresa le tenía su brazo en una llave sin soltarlo.

Que te he dicho de intentar asustarme?-dijo en un tono de molestia suavisando el agarre pero sin soltarlo aun

Bueno , yo no te quería asustar, es que ya es tarde y estuvimos buscándote en todos lados y te encontré aquí, pero parecía que estabas tan ocupada pensando que ni me notaste llegar- explico po intentando soltar la llave del brazo.

Hm- solo la felina le soltó la llave y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Y hablando de eso… que estabas pensando?- pregunto po mientras se limpiaba un poco de tierra que tenia en su panza.

Bueno, es que pienso que hay algo que no cuadra aquí- empezó a contar – como que de un momento a otro supuestamente creen que hay corrupción en las escuelas de Kung fu más importantes de china, si no a habido nuevos maestros o alguno que tenga alguna conexión criminal de algún tipo- dijo tigresa – pero sea lo que sea, se intentará averiguar mañana.

-no dejo a po hablar y empezó a dirigirse a los dormitorios. Para luego de un minuto el panda fue detrás de ella.

*al llegar a los dormitorios*

Los tortolitos…. Bueno amigos llegaron al frente de sus respectivos dormitorios , pero ninguno de estos entro, solo habia un gran silencio incomodo. El primero en hablar fue po..

Ehm.. buenas noches ti… digo tigresa – dijo algo nervioso al ver que ella se volteo para mirarlo y se acercó a el sin decir nada….y no llego a pestañar y ella le estaba dando una abrazo… espera que!, esto es un sueño… no es posible- estaba tan confundido que cuando reacciono, ella ya se había ido a su dormitorio.

'pero que acabo de hacer'- pensó la felina al acostarse en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Y después de unos minutos cayó dormida.

*sueño pov de tigresa*

 **Se escuchaban pasos por los pasillos afuera de los dormitorios, me levante a averiguar quien andaba hay. Obiamente espere a que pasara quien sea que estaba hay, para poderlo atraparlo o por lo menos saber quien anda a estas horas de la noche por los pasillos.**

 **Salí de mi dormitorio lo más sigilosa posible , mire en ambas direcciones buscando al intruso, pero nada, ni la más cosa fuera de sitio. Revise todas las habitaciones , la de mono, grulla, mantis, y vibora, todo se veía normal. Pero me faltaba po , haciendo que me dirigí hacia su dormitorio y entre abrí la puerta . y vi a po , pero algo se me hizo raro, no lo escuchaba roncar , hablar dormido como siempre lo hace, haciendo que me acerque a el y le di un leve empujón aver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hacia, me asuste el me asome y vi que el tenia sangre en su boca.. hay lo primero que hizo fue intentar darle primeros auxilios, pero nada..**

 **-ya es muy tarde, gatita.- escuche una voz extraña, y por reflejo intente derribarlo pero todo se torno oscuro-**

 ***** fin del sueño*

Estas bien!- gritaba un panda preocupado al oír a la líder de los 5 furiosos gritando.

que , que!... ah si estoy bien po… no pasa nada…-mintió la felina al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño… o eso pensaba..

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo xD…. Dejen sus comentarios u opiniones o alguna recomendación que quieran hacer… Chao Chao :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**:v pues no tengo na qué decir.. comencemos XD XD**

Capítulo 3.

que , que!... ah si estoy bien po… no pasa nada…-mintió la felina al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño… o eso pensaba..

Segura?, digo… no es tan común ver a la barbara líder de los 5 furiosos gritar de susto- dijo po algo preocupado.

No te preocupes po , ya te dije que no pasa nada- volvió a mentir tigresa – cambiando el tema… me quede dormida de mas?

No….ni se como le haces, .. todavía no a amanecido, por eso se me hizo raro- contesto el panda

Mm ya veo, pues nos vemos po, que iré a dormir, o al menos intentarlo- dijo tigresa arrecostandose de nuevo , pero vio que po no se hiba, molestando la un poco.

-y , que… no te vas a ir a dormir—pregunto seria haciendo que po reaccionará .

Ah perdona hehe…. Si , ya creo que debería irme , y si- dijo nervioso , pero aún no se hiba- eh .. tigresa?...

Que?- pregunto ya más irritada

Ehm, eh , hehe – se rasco la nuca, pero al ver la cara de su amiga felina… se puso más nervioso.- es que…es a ver si puedo dormir con.. con tigo - pregunto elpanda que estaba lo más nervioso posible, .. ya parecía que se hiba a desmayar.

Claro- fue lo único que contesto tigresa y cerró los ojos

Que!... lo dices encerio?!- dijo algo emocionado… y como el es pésimo ocultandolo… la felina noto eso.

Estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo?-pregunto la felina con una sonrisa maligna poniendolo más nervioso de lo más nervioso que estaba (wtf xD)

Ok…- por fue a buscar unas sabanas y almohadas para poder acostarse en el piso.

Ya acomodado y listo para dormir, el panda cerró los ojos y en menos de 3 minutos, cayó dormido… y un poco después tigresa le siguio.

*unos minutos antes, en la habitación de wuhin*

Se encontraba el majestuoso wuhin que ….. que ,bueno .. se encontraba roncando y hablando dormido. Pero lamentablemente su siesta real fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

Mmmr, cinco minutos mas- dijo entre ronquidos el león real, pero los golpes seguian.

Wuhin… wuhin?- se escuchó una voz mientras los golpes seguian- bello durmiente ya despierta , ya tu vigilante llego- dijo la voz, esta ves despertando a wuhin.

Voy- dijo medio dormido el leon, y se dirigió al abrir la puerta de su habitacion. Para ver que era su hermano, Ian .

Buenos días dormilon- dijo Ian con una sonrisa- pensé que no te despertarias, y tendría que denegar la entrada al tu vigilante.

Hehe mis disculpas, es que andaba tan cansado , que ni me di cuenta que me estabas llamando- contó wuhin entre una leve risa y después hubo un incomodo silencio .

Em, pues no dejemos esperar a mi vigilante- se marcharon hacia la sala de reuniones de el consejo.

*en la sala*

Por favor tome aciento, mientras esperamos por el emperador- dijo el maestro croc, quien estaba sentado en una mesa larga con otros maestros.

Eh, gracias- dijo una tigre de la misma raza de tigresa , vestida con una túnica negra ( del estilo como india) ajustada, haciendo que se notará algo se sus curvas. Con una katana. Y unos cuchillos guardados en su tunica. Era como de 23 años, con un carácter parecido al de tigresa pero más amable.

Y de donde vienes , joven?- pregunto el maestro pollo

Bueno, yo vengo de las provincias de india, en el oeste. Cuando llegó el mensaje que el emperador de china necesitaba mis servicios, fui lo más rápido que pude.

Ya veo, pero al que se dedica usted?- ahora pregunto croc , pero esta pregunta la puso algo tensa , ya que ellos no deberían saber su verdadero propósito de su visita al palacio. Así que decidió inventarse algo convincente.

Bueno , yo soy una guardaespaldas de una de las personas más ricas de india- mintió la felina, ya híban a seguir intrevistandola pero el sonido de las puertas principales los interrumpio.

Lamento mi tardanza señores, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino- dijo wuhin al entrar a la sala junto a su hermano ian.

No se preocupe señor , tome aciento- dijo ian educadamente acomodando su silla para que se sentara. Ya sentado , dirigió su vista hacia su invitada, si así se le puede decir.

Bueno, bueno… y que tenemos aquí, una bella dama- dijo wuhin, haciendo que ella se sonrojar un poco. – y donde se encuentra mi vigilante que ordene?- pregunto el león algo confuso.

Em, su majestad… ella es la vigilante que ordeno- dijo un maestro buho. Y este se quedo sorprendido al oír esto.

Necesito hablar con usted….. eh mm como es que se llamaba?- pregunto wuhin .

Hannah- contesto casualmente.

Ok, Hannah . . Necesito hablar con tigo- comenzó el leon..- ehm… a solas—dijo esta parte con un tono más bajo, y cuando los maestros entendieron su mensaje, se retiraron dejando a el y a Hannah solos.

Que quería hablar conmigo señor?- pregunto algo más seria. Sorprendiendo a wuhin con su cambio de personalidad en un instante.

Ya sabes por qué estás aquí.. verdad?... o tengo que contarle?- empezó wuhin.

No… ya se a lo que vengo, así cuales son los planes su majestad- la felina parecía que estaba tan lista para esta misión de lo que estaba el mismo emperador.

Pues están sencillo como esto…. Vas a el palacio de jade, te haces pasar como vigilante hasta que te tomen confiansa… y cuando menos se lo esperen… le matas al guerrero dragon, cuando lo agas… vuelve a aquí y te pago. Suena bien?- informo el leon

Parece que ya tenemos el plan- dijo Hannah con una risa

Y cuando deseas partir a tu más grande mision?- pregunto el wuhin, mientras empezaba a leer unos papeles que tenia en la mesa.

Cuando usted me diga señor- contesto más emocionada la tigre

Pues , deseas partir ahora?-

Pues perfecto…. No le defraudare señor- se retiró la felina… pero antes se hicieron una reverencia.

Afuera del palacio real, Hannah POV*

Uf, ok… tranquila hannah.. todo saldrá bien, solo es ser buena por unos días y ya. Pero y si me descubren?, o si no puedo derrotar al guerrero dragon?...aah ya , noce si quedaría bien seducirle y que se vuelva loco por mi… y hay le pueda matar. Suena mejor que el plan que el emperador propuso, pero hay un pequeñito problema… es esa tigre que se la pasa con el.. urgh me ara las cosas más dificiles. Nah mejor me quedo con el primer plan… ese panda esta feito. Y no quiero andar besuqueandome con el- se dijo así misma con una mueca de asco—ok si me voy por esta ruta, llegaría mañana… y si me voy por las montañas me tardaría mas.- se dijo mientras miraba un mapa que saco de su tunica.

*sin POV*

Al pasar una cuantas horas caminando, la tigre pudo ver en la distancia una muralla con un signo de dragon, parecía que ya había llegado al valle más rápido de lo que penso. Andaba algo cansada, y necesitaba algo de comer… y ya que estaba amaneciendo, los aldeanos empezaban a salir de sus casa para hacer sus deberes diarios.

Mientras adentraba más en el valle, en busca de un restaurante , algunos aldeanos se le quedaban mirando como si ella fuera un monstruo o algo parecido. Los ignoro y prosiguió en su búsqueda por un sitio donde comer, y para su fortuna encontró un restaurante que se llama –" ping's fideos y tofu" ( me lo acabo de inventar xD) y entró aver si por lo menos podía comer algo antes de que desmayara.

Entro y vio cabras, cerdos, gansos comiendo de lo más felices, hasta que llegó ella…. Se torno un silencio masivo con todos los aldeanos mirándola . Ella se sintió muy incomoda con tanta atención sobre ella, por eso siguió hacia una ventana que se encontraba hay para pedir comida.

Llego a aquella ventana y vio a un ganó medio anciano, aciendo malabares mientras cocinaba.. ella estaba asombrada con las abilidades que tenia el ganzo, porque hoy en día no vemos a cualquier persona tan apasionada a su trabajo. El olor que salía de la ventana la tenia babeandose . ….. literalmente.

Oye, no andes babeando el suelo , que lo acabo de limpiar- dijo el ganzo, así sacándola de su trance.

Ah, disculpe…- dijo Hannah limpiandose algo de baba que tenia en sus labios. El ganzo solo dio una risa y siguió con la cocina.

Nunca te e visto por aquí… de donde eres joven?- pregunto el ganzo mientras cortaba unos rábanos sin mirar ( es que no se como el le hace xD)

Soy de la india- contesto la felina …. Pero el ganzo se le quedo confundido.

La india?... y por que andas en china?... bueno perdone por mi curiosidad- dijo el ganzo.

Ah no se preocupe, pues el emperador me envió a revisar el palacio de jade, para ver que nada este fuera de lo normal- explico la tigre con la esperanza de que cayera , y para su asombro así fue.

Ok. Pues que desea de comer…. Pienso que debe estar muerta de hambre con su viaje hacia aca- pregunto ping mientras echaba los rábanos que corto en un plato con arroz ( **me estarán preguntando… que demonios e esa comida ¿… yo que se .. solo me invento las cosas… osea rábanos con arroz?.. eww xD).**

Pues que es lo mejor que tiene?- pregunto la felina con una sonrisa

Que bueno que preguntas eso… ya acabo de cocinar unos fideos de mi resta secreta con unos dumplings … los desea?- ofreció el ganzo

Mmmm suena delicioso… puede pasarme dos platos porfavor- dijo Hannah mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillo algunos yuans. ( como se llamen)—cuanto le debo?

A .. solo 4 yuans joven- dijo ping mientras hiba sirviendo los fideos

Claro- le dio los yuans y tomo los platos de fideos con dumplings y se dirige a una de las mesas que se encontraba vacias. Al sentarse vio que el ganzo se dirigía hacia ella y le trajo otro plato de fideos, dejándola algo confundida.

Y esto?- pregunto la felina.

A , es que me caes bien fijate… o espera y mis modales, soy el señor ping- le hizo una reverencia, la cual ella devolvio.

Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo- dijo ping con sinseridad.-y el plato… es de la casa… cometelo que lo necesitas.- y con eso el ganzo se volvió a sus deberes.

Wow , que Buenas personas hay en este valle, pero no vine para quedarme….ya tengo un deber que cumplir.. y será eliminar el guerrero dragón una ves por todas.- se dijo a ella misma en voz baja mientras comia. – espero que no se me aga muy dificil…..

*volviendo a la habitación de wuhin*

El león se encontraba sentado en su cama con el espejo bliz , parece que volvía a comunicarse con aquella extraña figura.

Ya envié a la asesina hacia el palacio de jade… espero que cumplas con tu palabra-le dijo wuhin a la figura.

Claro , claro… la cumplire… no romperé el apta de paz de tu padre*suspiro* , con tal de vengarme de ese panda y matarlo de una ves por todas será suficiente para estar tranquilo.- dijo la figura

Bueno… pero que te hizo el que lo odias tanto?- pregunto el leon, y la figura volvió A suspirar.

Destruyó a mis soldados, y mi gran invento, que podía derrotar a cualquier enemigo, incluso si era maestro *suspiro* y después quería que pensará las cosas… que hipocrita… en ese momento pensé ' hasta aquí llegue'.. pues no.. sobreviví y me dejo casi todo el cuerpo con quemaduras graves . .. tuve que cubr…- se interrumpió la llamada a oír que alguien entraba a la habitación de wuhin.

Con quien hablas wuhin?- pregunto Ian algo confundido.

Con nadie… tal ves sea que hable dormido o algo- mintió wuhin, y Ian se fue no muy covencido de lo que dijo.

Que estoy haciendo- pensó wuhin con algo de tristesa…

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.. me tarde un poco en subirlo , por motivos de escuela ( putas escuelas …. las quemare.. okno) y hize el capitulo algo más largo… Según murderous shadow,**

 **Son algo cortos.. y es cierto.. así que hay tienes xD..**

 **Chao chao.. hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Y dejen sus opiniones y recomendaciones para haci improvisar la historia ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondiendo reviews :v**

 **Guest: hahaha espero que las tácticas de la "asesina" no sea coquetear xD o tigresa se la come viva :v**

 **MasterSpikeLink: si tengo varias historia…. Esta y venganza samurai :v**

 **SantoryuSekai: sinceramente no entiendo tres papas de lo que dices…. *necesito Google traductor* pero no se que idioma es ese :v**

 **Y si… me tarde mucho… dije sábado y actualize domingo… es que me tienen ahogado de trabajos…. Y el capítulo es más corto que el anterior… sorry pero es lo que puedo hacer hasta ahora….. ya estoy loco que lleguen las vacaciones xD.**

 **Comencemos**

Capitulo:4

Unos minutos antes en el palacio de jade…

Después de aquella noche rara, po y tigresa se encontraban junto con los demás en la cocina , comiendo el desayuno que preparo el guerrero dragon.

Esto está delicioso…, como es que le haces para que siempre tus comidas estén tan buenas po?- pregunto mantis con la boca llena.

Mantis, no hables con la boca llena…. Me das asco- dijo tigresa con un tono medio frio y este trago para hablar, ya que si no le hace caso a la felina… algo malo puede que le pase.

Pregunte que como le haces para que tu comida sea tan buena- repitió el mantis

Porwjein- dijo po que también tenía la boca llena

-que?

Pornfniaoehdy – el panda repitió pero tigresa no le dijo nada… solo se le quedo mirando con un leve sonrisa casi invicible.

Oye y porque a el no le regañas por la boca llena- se quejo mantis… con el apoyo de mono y grulla… víbora ya sabia porque, pero no dijo nada.

Po trago e interrumpió la pregunta.- cuando shifu partira?—aver si podía cambiar el tema .

En unos minutos po- dijo un panda rojo que apareció en la puerta. – así que tomense el día libre hoy, pero estén alerta de cuando llegue el vigilante asignado a el palacio.

Bueno… pero cuando cree que llegue?- pregunto el panda

En cualquier momento… en cualquier momento- respondió shifu y se retiró de la puerta.

Después de hay, el desayuno paso tranquilo… con chistes hay y aya, hasta que terminaron y dejaron solos a po y tigresa.

Bueno, me pondré a lavar los platos , para ir con los demas… tu adelantate tigresa- dijo recojiendo los platos y dirigiéndose a la regadera.

Te quiero ayudar- la felina se paró junto a el con una sonrisa ( la cosa más rara que te puedes imaginar en tu vida we :v)

Segura?... digo, no debes estar con los demas… digo , no es que te quiera aquí con migo pero… hay que estoy diciendo- po intentaba corregirse , o vía mente fallando hasta que tigresa le mando a que se callara.

Hablas demasiado…. Tu lavas y yo seco.. ok? – dijo tigresa con un tono amable

Ok- haciendo estuvieron unos largos minutos… uno lavando y el otro secando, aveces hasta le ponían jabón en la cara del otro. Tan distraídos que estaban que ni se dieron de cuenta que una serpiente los estaba viendo , pero no decía nada… solo veía aquella hermosa ecena que hasta se parecía una de novela. Seguían así y víbora no tuvo más remedio que interrumpirlos.

Ergmm- vio que no la escucharon

ERGMM- al fin pudo hacer que notarán su presencia. Cuando la vieron … abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer que estaban haciendo.. y volvieron a lavar los últimos platos con msu seriedad.- no diré nada… tuvieron suerte de que no mandaron a mono o a mantis a buscarlos, llevan casi 20 minutos aquí… shifu esta esperando.

Así claro.. ya vamos- dijo la felina , aun avergonzada de lo ocurrido

-con hannah-

Buenoo gracias por todo señor ping- se despidió la tigre y emprendió su marcha al palacio de jade, bueno lo malo es que tiene que subir mil escalones.

Subió como si nada ( como tigresa le hace) y se encontró con una gran puerta en una muralla ( donde en la primera pelicula, por quería ver a los 5) y sin pensarlo abrió las puertas, que al parecer interrumpió una conversación que tenían 7 individuos. Todos mirándola a ella con confusion.

Quien eres tu?- pregunto el panda rojo que se volteo para verla.

Ah si.. disculpe mi inesperada entrada… mi nombre es hannah – contesto educadamente.

Que desea?.. bueno y que visita tan rara… nunca vemos tigres por aquí.. a exención de la maestra tigresa-

Hannah no contesto, solo saco un rollo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a shifu.

Oh…. – se volteo hacia los 5 y el guerrero dragon- bueno , los dejo con la vigilante….. que tengan suerte – hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse hacia el imperio.

Ehm… Bienvenida hannah!?- por rompió el silencio , pero tigresa le hizo una mirada que significa que tenga más respeto.- ah perdon… bienvenida al palacio de jade- se corrigió con una reverencia.

Hahahah, no tienen que ser tan serios conmigo-afirmo la tigre y los demás exepto tigresa la saludaron lo más feliz de la vida. Tigresa solo andaba de brazos cruzados con sospecha..—mejor me voy-

Y que le pasa al ella?- pregunto hannah notando la actitud de tigresa.

Ah, no lo coas personal… ella no confía en nadie… ni siquiera el cartero que lleva 30 años en el servicio…..

*recuerdo*

Oye tigr…..que haces?- pregunto por viendo a tigresa golpeado unas cajas que tenían una etiqueta que señalaba que el objeto en su interior es fragil.

Revisando que esto no sea un trampa po- contesto la felina y volvió al golpear la caja con más fuerza.

Una trampa?... – paro lo que híbrido al decir al ver que en un costado de la caja decía " galletas wu para el señor po"- oye esa son mis galletas!

*fin del recuerdo*

Así que su actitud es normal- contó po

Cambiando el tema… quien le dará un tour por el palacio a la señorita Hannah?- pregunto grulla y los demás se echaron hacia atrás.. incluyéndolo a el, dejando a po al frente.

Que!, yo!?.. espera… *suspiro*, yo te doy el tour- dijo el panda algo molesto. Por que nadie quería darle el tour… siempre es el quien le da los tour a los invitados….no es justo- seguía discutiendo en su mente

*un tiempo despues*

Y este es el pasillo de los héroes – dijo un exhausto panda.

Mm ya veo… y donde dormire?- pregunto la felina mientras admiraba algunos de las reliquias que se encontraban hay.

Demonios… como olvide eso!?- pensó po y pensó que rayos va hacer con esta situacion….. esto le pasa por estar comiéndose las galletas de mono por la noche que estar planeando toda la visita de la vigilante…

*en un lugar desconocido*

Ya hize lo que me pidio señor, pero nos estamos quedando sin metal- dijo un toro hacia una figura oscura.

Perfecto…. Y ya que nos estamos quedando sin metal… roben de aldeas cercanas aquí, no quiero atraer atención inecesaria- dijo la figura mientras miraba un mapa.

Perdone por preguntar , cual es el plan que tiene en mente señor?- pregunto el toro

Qué bueno que me preguntes…. Envié a Hannah Para que los distrajera *una leve risa malvada* yo la envié por que se que ella no va a ser capas de matar al po…. Y por eso mientras tome su tiempo para ponerse "lista" para el acto, el cual no lo ara…. Yo invadire el imperio y luego a china.

Buen plan señor… y cuando lo pondrá a cabo?- pregunto el toro

En una o dos semanas.. dependiendo de cuando se tarde Hannah en sentirse lista, wuhin me tendrá al tanto de lo que pase… cuando me diga que ella fallo la mision, ya sabes el resto. Y ya retirate.. preguntas mucho.

Después que el toro se fue , dejando a la figura solo. O eso creyó

*risa malvada* hahahahahha , hay po … pensaste que acabaste conmigo… este es solo el comienzo…..

Shen ha vuelto! Hahahahahabuaha- grito el pavo real.

Emmm, si .. ya sabemos que volvió señor- interrumpió el toro. Haciendo que el pavo se enojara.

Te dije que te vallas!-….

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…. Yo se que es corto.. pero me están masacrando con trabajos. Sorry por ser lento actualizando**

 **Chao Chao .. hasta el próximo capitulo ( espero que sea pronto)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volvi!, okno…. Nadie me extraño?... ah…. OK xD Aquí les deje un capítulo más largo que el anterior. ;)**

Capitulo:5

Una leyenda decía que un robusto panda *y guapisimo* se enfrentaría a las más temibles bestias y villanos , solo con su miraba los hacia temblar y con sus pasos los espantaba. Con su atuendo más oscuro que la noche, quien lo diria…. Mejor dicho… quien se resistiría a el!?..

Este legendario guerrero tuvo una misión de detener a un ejército de lobos por su cuenta, algo que muchos dirían que es imposible… pero no!, el si podía …. Se acercó a ellos y empezó a hacer unos movimientos, haciendo creando un dragón gigantesco de chi. Hasta que…..

Ehm, , maestro po, que está haciendo?- de un instante una felina de india interrumpió el mejor momento de el guerrero dragon. Al darse cuenta de quien era, escondió sus juguetes… digo figuras de acción detrás de su espalda.

Oh!, hannah!... que haces aquí?- pregunto el panda , intentando ocultar sus figuras debajo de la cama…. O vía mente no po no tenia esa abilidad de mentir o desimular. Hasta tigresa se lo dijo.

Si mis conocimientos no me fallan maestro… estas Paredes no son aprueba de sonido, todavía no lo son..- explico la felina porque su interrupcion.

Que, ah si hehehe… se me había olvidado…. Es que ehm… solo andaba .. tu sabes… practicando mis abilidades en dar conferencias y toda la cosa, para estar listo para mostrar lo bárbaro que soy.- mintió el panda…. Creyendo que su explicación fue lo más convincente posible, pero la cara que puso la felina le arrebato las esperanzas que tenia.

Hmh… bueno , no lo molesto más señor… solo creo que debería bajar un poquito la voz… una recomendación- la felina estaba al punto de retirarse pero se detuvo en seco y se volteo para ver una figura de acción sobresaliendo de la cama.

Ah y creo que esta muy grande para estar jugando con muñecas – dijo hannah con una risa y se retiró , dejando a un panda avergonzado.

Eres muy pequeño para eso, bla bla, bla…. – po dijo imitando la voz de la felina.- y no son juguetes!, son figuras de accion!- grito el panda , aver si hannah lo escuchaba, lo cual hizo pero no quizo contestarle.

Callate po… son las 2 de la mañana y tu hablando solo y gritando… me sorprende que aún no hallas desmayado o algo – le regaño grulla , que estaba intentando dormir desde hace medio hora pero con los gritos y hablaera de su compañero po.. no fue posible.

Si , perdona grulla….. ya puedes volver a dormir- dijo po aun más frustrado… parecía que estaba despierto por alguna razon… bueno , solo acomodo sus figuras en la ventana, claramente las admiro por unos minutos para luego acostarse en la cama mirando haciendo el techo. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir.. o al menos dormir lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

*sueño de po. POV*

 **Auch!, algo me dio muy fuerte en la cabeza…. Que demonios?- me levante de la cama y vi que no estaba en mi habitación del palacio de jade , sino estaba en el que parecía ser una aldea…. Espera un momento.. esta se parece a mi antigua aldea!... pero que rayos ago aquí!.. salí afuera de aquel lugar de donde desperté hacia una fuente que se encontraba en el medio de la aldea… me arrodille para tomar un poco del agua de hay… pero no había nada. Haci que me di la vuelta y me empezaban a dar flashbacks de mi madre… cuando me ponía en la canasta de rabanos… pero no entiendo…, me estaba mareando. Todo me empezaba a dar vueltas … pero derrepente estaba lloviendo demasiado… parecía que oogway me quería ahogar , sin ofender oogway.**

 **me senté en el suelo… a esperar… no se que estaba esperando pero tenia una sensación de que tenía que esperar algo.. o a alguien. Y así como sentí que ocurriría … de la nada apareció un hueco, o si se le puede llamar un portal…. Y de el salio una figura con una espada en la mano , intentaba identificar quien era, pero sin resultados… la figura solo se acercó un poco , es más decir.. ya podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi.**

 **-joven guerrero… tu pasado volverá todavía te sigue y lo ara hasta que tu lo detengas… un viejo enemigo puede que aún siga con deseo de hacerte daño.. haci que ten los ojos abiertos po… y este pendiente de quien esta al lado tuyo..-me dijo la figura , para luego retirarse y pararse frente al aquel portal y desaparecer en el….**

 ***** volviendo a El dormitorio de po*

Po?... pss olle, Bella durmiente.. es hora de levantarse- escuche una voz conocida… , haciendo que abrí mis ojos y vi que era no más que tigresa .

Que hora es?- le pregunte…

Mm, creo que es el medio dia- me dijo tigresa…. Y con eso me levante más rápido que la luz.-y por que no me levantaron temprando!?- me sentía algo molesto, pero tigresa solo dio una risa casi invicible.

No po … solo bromeaba… es la mañana, y te levante por que los demás quieren comer pero no saben cocinar como tu- me contó , así aliviando me algo del susto.

Ok… ya dile a los chicos que voy… solo dejame un momento solo , si?- le pregunte lo más calmado posible.. y ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa y se fue de mi habitacion.

-pero que fue ese sueño tan raro?... pero ya supere lo de mi pasado… no.. no entiendo- no tenia ni la menor idea de que fue aquel sueño tan raro…. Después de un rato de pensar , me rendí y me dirigí a darle de comer a mis amigos.

 ***en la cocina… pov normal***

Se encontraban los 5 furiosos y Hannah sentados en sus respectivos asientos con ansias de comer. El silencio era muy incomodo, ya que Hannah y tigresa se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa , mirándose fijamente.

Uhh… yo apuesto 3 galletas a que tigresa gana- le susurro mantis a mono

3 nada mas?... estas maceta hoy mantis- le contesto mono

Ya llegue chicos- anuncio un panda que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Po!- le gritaron todos menos tigresa, quien solo le sonrio. – pensé que nunca llegarías amigo…. Ya sentía que me híba a desmayar- dijo mono.

A no exageres mono… yo nunca los dejaría morirse de hambre- río po, y se prosiguió a buscar ingredientes que se encontraban en unas gabetas.

Oye señor , si quiere le podría ayudar a cocinar… porque yo siempre e querido cocinar pero nunca e tenido el tiempo para ello.- le pregunto hannah, que se paró junto a el… muy junto que digamos, poniendo a cierta felina celosa.

Y así estuvieron unos largos minutos, hasta que la comida estaba casi lista… Hannah por su parte , espero el momento en que todos estuvieran distraídos para sacar una pequeña botella con un líquido negro de su blusa y echarselo a la olla de fideos.

Bueno , la comida está lista!- anuncio el panda, para luego servirles el plato para cada uno , incluyendo el de hannah.

Po, prueba lo primero… haber como me quedo- la felina de india ofrecio.

Ok.- Po tomo una cucharadita muy pequeña y le dio un míni sorbido ya que…. Empezó a sonar el gong.

Po!, parece que hay alguien atacando la aldea… la comida tendrá que esperar- dijo tigresa y se fue de la cocina, después seguida por los demás y luego le siguió po.

*en el valle*

Un grupo de lobos se encontraban asaltando a los pequeños negocios de cerdos solo para robar sus ollas y instrumentos echos totalmente de metal. Estos lobos intentaron robarle al señor ping, pero luego lo dejaron tranquilo ya que si no , podían salir gravemente heridos a sartenasos.

Ya hiban a robarle a un cerdo anciano y su nieto hasta que llegaron los 5 furiosos y po…. Y hannah!.

Será mejor que le devuelvan le devuelvan sus cosas o sentirán el trueno – amenazó el panda , haci haciendo que un total de 7 lobos se molestaran y se prepararán para pelear. 2 de ellos con espada y los otros 5 mano limpia.

Po, hannah .. ustedes vallan por los de espadas…. Nosotros nos encargamos de el resto- mando tigresa y todos se pusieron en pose de pelea.

 **OJO.** **Que no soy muy bueno narrando peleas … are lo mejor que pueda lol :v.**

Haci como pasaron 2 minutos en espera de quien daría el primer moviemiento.

Todos mirándose fijamente, hasta que los lobos se cansaron de esperar y se lanzaron a pelear…

(Con po)

El lobo lanzó un corte hacia la cabeza de po, fallando , ya que po se agachó y aprovechando el momento le conecto un gancho a su cara, desorientadolo por un momento. Haci que po aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara, pero el lobo se recuperó a tiempo y le agarro el pie, y con una fuerza increíble , lanzó al panda contra un muro de ladrillos. Tomo su espada y fue para apuñalarlo. Estuvo cerca pero po tomo una tabla de madera, la cual uso para bloquear el impacto de la espada, lamentablemente cuando impacto .. rompió la tabla y el lobo le dio un golpe en la cara, para luego conectarlo con una patada en los pies, haciendo que po tuviera que arrodillarse y darle otra patada en la cara.. lanzando al panda un par de metros hacia un carrito de tofu. Estaba aguantando el dolor que tenia y intento recuperarse de aquel ataque, pero el lobo se le adelanto y le dio una patada en el estomago… un error grave ya que el estomago de po es muy gord…. Esponjoso para sentir ese tipo de golpes . A

Ver una oportunidad para atacar , po le golpeó los dedos del pie , distrayendo lo y haci levantarse, agarrarle la espada y darle par de golpes en las costillas, sacándolo el aire y luego terminarlo con un golpe con su panza, haciendo que el lobo saliera disparado bastante lejos . Pero el lobo no se híbrido a rendir aquí, con mucho dolor de costilla.. se levantó y se lanzó a po con mucha velocidad… po solo esperaba el momento perfecto para acabar esto.

Se estaba acercando …. Más .. y mas… pero po no hacia nada….

-por que lo veo 2 veces?... arg me siento mareado- pensó po… pero uno no puede pensar en un momento asi… ya el lobo le dio una patada giratoria en la mejilla a po… derribandolo.

Hahaha.., que patetico- se burló el lobo, limpiando se algo de sangre que tenia en su hocico y tomo su espada para acabar con lo que empezo…estuvo cerca de hacer un puré de panda pero una felina le golpeó el brazo muy fuerte, haciendo que el lobo sota la espada, para luego darle un golpe en el estomago y otro en la espalda. Dejándolo en sumo dolor en el suelo.

Po?.. estas bien- pregunto tigresa , intentando levantar a po.

Si… no es nada.. solo me tomo desprevenido- mintió el panda intentando enfocar su vista y audicion.-y los demas?

Ya detuvimos los otros po… pero cuando vi que estabas en problemas.. tenia que ayudarte- dijo tigresa con un tono de preocupacion.

Ah.. y grac…- no pudo continuar porque cayó como pierda al suelo.

Po!...

Que pasa ti…. Que le paso a po!?- gritaron los demás que ya volvieron de devolverle las pertenencias a sus respectivos dueños

Noce…llevemoslo a la enfermería de la señora shu- mando tigresa y todos se pusieron en acción … y cargaron a po hacia la efermeria.. no fue una tarea del todo fácil pero se pudo.

(1 hora despues, en la sala de espera)

Todos estaban ansiosos de su amigo… llevaban una hora esperando alguna noticia y nada…. Hasta tigresa estaba mal de los nervios. Y hannah.. pues estaba algo nerviosa pero más tranquila que los demas.

La puerta de la enfermería como tal se abrió , avisando que la señora shu ya tenía alguna noticia.

Que tiene po?- la primera en preguntar fue tigresa.

Su amigo , el guerrero dragón fue envenenado con un veneno altamente mortal- empezó la cerdita, poniendo a todos con los pelos de punta. – pero su amigo solo tenia 0.1% de veneno en su sangre, haci que no tendrá daños mortales….pero lamentablemente tendrá que estar en camilla por lo menos 1 semana. Y si su cuerpo no reacciona bien a los medicamentos que se le estarán tratando…. Puede que sea que caiga en coma.- aviso shu.

Pero como se abra envenenado.. si en el día de hoy .. siempre estuvo con ..- empezó a quejarse tigresa pero…

*recuerdo*

Oye po.. por que no pruebas haber como me quedo?-

Ok..- dijo el panda y dio un pequeño sorbido a la sopa….

*fin del recuerdo*

Alguien que vigile a po, tengo un asunto que resolver- dijo tigresa con un tono leve de enojo.- ah y hannah.. tu ven con migo.. te necesitaré aya….

*( una hora y media antes… en el jardín real POV de wuhin)

Wow… como me hacía falta el aire freco, con tanta presión que e tenido ultimamente e necesitado algo de paz y tranquilidad. El día estaba perfecto para regar algunas flores…. Y si ya se, todos los emperadores y reyes tienen un jardinero… pero yo soy una excepción. Yo siempre e tenido ese pasatiempo de cuidar plantas, verlas crecer y tomar sus frutos. Mi hermano antes se me burlaba de mi sobre mi pasatiempo favorito, pero después de un tiempo le hizo razonar y me dejo tranquilo.

Ya que sentí que ya era suficiente agua para las plantas por hoy, me senté en una banca de madera que mi padre una ves hizo para mi y tome el espejo bliz y pensé en contactar a hannah. Espere aver si tomaba la "llamada" , y así lo hizo.

Su majestad?., que ocurre ¿- escuche a la felina preguntarme

Como va en la misión que le encargue?- ahora yo fui quien le pregunte . Note como se puso algo tensa a la pregunta, pero no lo mencione.

…. Ehm en proceso.. si así se le puede llamar- contesto algo insegura.- hoy estoy planeando poner un veneno en la comida de el guerrero dragon.

Mmm, ya veo.. pero necesito que acabes con esto lo más rápido posible.. porque si te descubren, tendremos problemas .- le adverti, y mientras hablábamos de negocios y otros temas, se escuchó unos pasos cerca de hannah .

Hannah? , con quien hablas- escuche a alguien decirle a hannah. – ah , nadie… Ehm tengo que colgar ok?- me susurro y corto la llamada sin que le respondiera.

A .. pues , tendré nuestra conversación despues..- suspire. Y alguien se me acerco.

Oye wuhin.. te necesitamos en la sala del consejo para que apruebes que el festival de la luna será en el valle de la paz.- me dijo ian, el siempre está en todos lados.

Ok… espera que!.. en el valle de la paz!?- no me lo podía creer…. Ese era el lugar a donde mande a hannah!

Si wuhin.. en el valle de la paz- me lo repitio.

Rayos… como es que se me olvido eso?, tal ves sea por que e estado tan ocupado con toda esta situación de el guerrero dragon.

(unos minutos despues, al llegar al salón del consejo POV normal)

Estaban la mayoría de los maestros (excluyendo a shifu, que todavía no a llegado)

Bueno, como ya sabes maestros, en una semana y media es que se celebra el festival de la luna … en el cual este año la gran fiesta será en el valle de la paz- dijo wuhin

Todos empezaron a comentar sus opiniones en desorden… molestando a wuhin.

Hey hey, controlense…. Todos pueden decir lo que piensan pero en orden, por favor- le regaño el león real.

Wuhin vio que el maestro jaguar segundo quería decir algo, le dio la señal para que hablara.

Bueno , lo que quería decir su altesa, es que en el gran festival.. necesitaremos bastante seguridad, ya que estarás tu y maestros, y todo un pueblo. Por que puede ser que estemos muy vulnerables a ataques.- dijo el jaguar

Muy interesante tu punto de vista maestro, y está en lo correcto… en ese día , podemos estar vulnerables a ataques , así que traeré a medio ejército mio para que vigile puntos estratégicos de ataque., alguien quiere decir algo mas?- pregunto wuhin, pero nadie más hizo un comentario sobre el tema.

Bueno , ya que no tienen más comentarios… ya terminamos la reunion- anuncio el leon. Y todos se retiraron de la sala.. dejándolo solo.

Wow…. Esto si se pondrá interesante…..- se dijo a si mismo.

( en un lugar desconocido)

Shen…tuvimos un percance en el asalto- dijo un lobo al pavo real.

*suspiro*, no me digas que alertaron atención inecesaria!?- le grito el pavo real al toro… casi se lo come vivo, aunque sea rompiendo las reglas de la cadena alimenticicia.

Bueno.. algo parecido… es que estábamos a punto de terminar el asalto… pero … ehm… el guerrero dragón y 6 personas (animales) más intervinieron.- contó el lobo

Demonios…. Espero que no se alerten y descubran mi plan…. Y hablando de eso, hay ciertos cambios en mi plan, en ves de atacar cuando Hannah falle su "plan"… atacarnos cuando sea el famoso festival de la luna… haci que vallan preparandose!, buahahahhaha!

Luego que el lobo se retirará de la sala, Shen se sentó en una mesa a leer unos planos.

Pero detrás de el, se encontraba una figura con una espada , no era visible para shen-

Perfecto…. Todo esta funcionando de acuerdo al plan, pronto este tiempo será mio- dijo la misteriosa figura y desapareció en su portal…..

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy… dejen sus reviews y recomendaciones para haci poder improvisar la historia.**

 **Chao ,Chao .. hasta el próximo cap ( espero que sea pronto).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: si, por lo menos posible se salvó de esa xD… veamos que tigresa ara al respecto.**

 **SantoryuSekai: obrigado por me dizer que língua você fala, pelo menos agora eu posso responder , e obrigado por estar consciente da minha história ;). #googletraductorXD**

 **MasterSpikeLink: tal vez… tal vez no…. Pronto sabras…. ( en realidad se quien es pero no pienso decirlo ahora xD, ah espera.. dije lo mismo ;v)**

 **Ah y sinceramente .. mi historia al principio tenia un rumbo.. pero note que cambio sin darme cuenta…. No se si cambiarle el sumary o no…..XD perdona a Los que son nuevos leyendo.**

 **Y feliz navidad adelantada! :D**

Capitulo:6

Mientras los días se alargaron al semanas y de semanas a meses…okno… solo han pasado 2 días desde que informaron el envenenamiento de po, y el palacio de jade al estado super aburrido y silencioso, como antes de la llegada de po al palacio. Pero los chicos y el no han sido los mismos: mono y mantis ya no se la pasan haciendo travesuras , grulla ya ni tenia ganas de hacer su escrituras, como antes amaba hacer.. víbora ya no sonreía como antes, y ni ya tenía las raras conversaciones de solo chicas con tigresa ya que la felina se encontraba muy consentrada en buscar como po se enveneno, ya ni la veían por el palacio. También cada 2 horas se turnaban en vigilar a po. Ya todos fueron menos tigresa, por su mencionada investigación , así que víbora tomaba las horas de tigresa tambien.

Y finalmente hannah, ya no decía nada, primero estuvo muy nerviosa por la reacción de tigresa a lo de po , y luego al día después se puso con una actitud fría , como la que tenia tigresa hace mucho tiempo atrás. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en la sala de entrenamiento, arrojando sus dagas a los muñecos de madera o practicando unos movimientos, que oviamente no eran conocidos en china , sino de su pais .

Eran las 11:00 am y todos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento… pero no estaban practicando como siempre le hacían , sino algunos tirados en el suelo haciendo nada y otros sentados (exepto tigresa, ella aun no se a aparecido).

Wow…. Nunca e estado más aburrido , ya ni se que hacer- dijo mono mientras jugaba con sus manos. Los demás solo suspiraron. Después de un rato de más silencio, grulla quizá comentar..

-no es lo mismo sin po.. no creen?- pregunto grulla, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

*suspiro*, es que el siempre era el que animaba el grupo…. Claramente lo lograba de distintas formas , pero lo hacia- comento vibora.

Hannah solo miraba como los demás solo hablaban de aquel panda, haciendo que ella se sintiera algo arrepentida de casi liquidar al un ser vivo que ni conocia.. bueno si conocia por su fama , pero personalmente no. Sólo con ver como sus amigos se sentían mal con solo el casi asesinado, le daban ganas de renunciar a ser asesina…..

Pero que e echo, mira como están sufriendo esta gente….. pero que estoy diciendo, solo hago esto por mi recompensa… nada mas- pensó Hannah

Oye hannah, como crees que po se halla envenenado?- le pregunto vibora, sacándola de su trance. Ciertamente esta pregunta la puso algo tensa, pero lo pudo ocultar.

Pues, puede que sea que po, emm… no estaría comiéndose algo a escondidas y tal ves bebió algo que no debia?- busco una buena excusa, pero ella no conocía a por bien, así que se le hizo difícil mentir.

Claro , claro…. Oye Hannah , me acompañas un momento para hablar a solas?- dijo tigresa, quien salio de la nada.

Ehm, tigresa?, al fin te apareces .. donde estabas?- pregunto mono

Después les cuento… ahora hannah, vienes o no… - dijo la felina mientras se dirija hacia la cocina. Y después de un rato , Hannah le siguió algo insegura.

(en la cocina)

De que quieres hablar conmigo tigresa?- pregunto Hannah mientras se arrecostaba de la pared e intentaba mostrar estar calmada. Tigresa no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando.

Creo que eso lo debes saber tu … eh como era?.. ah si hannah- le contesto tigresa con un tono frio.

Saber que… de que hablas tigresa, ya me estas asustando- tigresa la miro con una cara y luego metió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalon (eso es uno o que rayos es) , sacando una botellita pequeña vacia. Sorprendiendo a hannah.

Me puedes explicar de donde sacaste esto!?- dijo la felina ya algo molesta

De donde… digo que es eso?…. Yo nunca e visto eso en mi vida- mintió ya desesperandose. Algo que tigresa noto.

Esto es veneno puro, solo con un poco puede dejar a alguien en coma.. o peor, y la última ves que vi uno fue en la guarida de una alacrán que estaba loca- ya se estaba molestando más.

Sinceramente no ce como eso llego aquí, pero como vine al palacio a vigilar , debo investigar tambien… creo- dijo hannah ,intentando calmar a la líder de los 5 furiosos.

Ya, esto es el colmo- susurro tigresa… e hizo algo que nunca había echo desde que era pequeña. Saco sus garras y las puso en el cuello de hannah , en forma amenazante, y ya estaba gruñendo algo alto.

Te digo algo?... si descubro que tuviste que ver con lo de po.. te juro… te juro!, que la próxima ves no terminará bien- le susurro al oido. Y se alejó , guardando sus garras.

Ya estas advertida…. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que ni se te ocurre interrumpirme- dijo tigresa y se dispuso a marcharse .

Wow, parece que lo amas… no es asi?- dijo hannah , pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver que tigresa se paró en seco y se volteo para verla.

No te importa a ti- dijo muy cortante y se fue.

(en los pasillos , tigresa POV)

Arg, demonios…. Esto se e va a hacer más difícil de lo que pense, y esa gatita de la India no me da buena espina. Pero es que no es logico, osea po no sería tan torpe para beberse veneno sin darse cuenta…. Po es torpe , pero no es para tanto. Algo no cuadra, y descubriré que es, cueste lo que cueste.

Oye tigresa.. te encuentras bien?- escuche a víbora preguntarme. Al parecer escucho algo de mi conversación con hannah.

Si, si.. estoy bien.. porque?- le menti, porque no tengo tiempo para una conversación larga con vibora… es que no es que quiera, sino es que ella insiste mucho acerca de algo.

Bueno , porque fui a mi habitación , pero te vi en el parada en el pasillo , como que pensativa…. Y no quiero ser in trompeta o algo, pero que cosas están pasando por tu cabeza tigresa?- me contesto con una sonrisa….. y dijo que no quería ser intrometida… arg pues ya lo está haciendo….tendré que inventarme algo.

Ah, solo pensaba en como estaría po… tu sabes , si sigue estable y eso.. que pienso ir a visitar al señor ping, para asegurarme que este bien,…. Es que pobre ping, debe estar devastado por lo de po….. yo pienso que ahora nos necesita más que nadie.

Ya veo… pues no te molesto mas… y cuando veas al señor ping, le puedes pedir 5 ordenes de fideos, que después yo bajo con los chicos a recojerlas.. porfis?- ah..le dije que para que me dejara en paz.

(Un rato después , caminando por el valle)

Desde que po a estado encamado por el envenenamiento , el restaurante del señor ping no daba los deseados servicios en sus más deliciosas comidas, ya que ping se encontraba mal, cerró su restaurante hasta nuevo aviso. Y dudo que se encuentre hay.. pero no cuesta con dar un vistaso.- me dirigí hacia su restaurante hasta la puerta y empezó a tocarla-

señor ping?- llame pero nadie contestaba. Volví a tocar y nada. – creo que esta visitando a po en la enfermería de shu. – salí del restaurante y camine unos minutos hasta llegar a la enfermeria, y como pense, hay estaba el pobre ganzo, parecía que estaba llorando… y verlo haci me pone mal….

Me acerque hacia el y me senté junto al el. – señor ping?, se encuentra bien?- le pregunte amablemente y el dirigió su vista hacia mi.

Sinceramente…. No, … estoy muy preocupado por mi chico, un chico bueno sabes… y me destroza el alma verlo haci- empezó a sacar algunas lágrimas y para intentar calmarlo le di un abrazo, el cual me devolvió sin pensarlo.

El saldrá de esta , ese po es más fuerte de lo que piensas y yo se que el no se rendirá a esto- le susurre. Y después de un silencio cómodo en aquel abrazo , nos soltamos.

Creo que tienes razón tigresa, mi po resistira…. Y te doy las gracias por estar cuidando lo cuando no estoy – me dio una sonrisa… una sinsera. – y que po sueñe con dumplings.

Al ganzo decir eso.. nos dio una gran risa, wow ya por lo menos ya volvió el sr. Ping que conozco…

(sueño de po)

 **Arg… otra ves me duele mi cabeza….. espera donde rayos estoy?- estaba en gongmen , específicamente en uno de los botes destruidos de shen ( no el que estaba shen…. Sino otro junto a el). Y al parecer había una pelea en el bote principal… wow no puede serr… soy yo!... contra shen…. Pero que está pasando!?. Y porque no me puedo mover!?**

 **-se quedo parado, viendo la grandiosa pelea entre el y shen…. Bueno prácticamente po ya sabia lo que híba a pasar …. O eso penso. Ya cuando po(en de la vision/sueño… que lo llamare po 2) estaba esquivando la espada de shen, haciendo que varios cables que sostenían el cañón grande se empezarán a partir….. pero.. antes de que shen volviera a atacar… una figura apareció de la nada y golpeó al po 2 muy fuerte, haciendo que se calera fuera del barco… shen lo vio sorprendido e intento atacarlo a el.. pero este le tomó la espada y lo noqueo. Luego tomo una mano (pluma o lo que sea de shen) e hizo un ruido con sus manos, abriendo un portal y llevándose a shen con el. Después de aquello todo se torno oscuro y po empezó a caer a la nada….. pero puff , callo en el piso del valle de la paz….**

 **Po se levantó del suelo, pero de ahí no se podía mover de nuevo, pero noto que no estaba solo…. Frente a el (bueno no Tan al frente), se encontraban el otro po y .. tailung peleando… , ya la pelea estaba en su fase final , cuando po tomo el dedo de tailung y levanto su meñique. Po (original) espero con ansias como fue que hizo aquella llave dactilar.**

 **Por un panda , grande y gordo- escucho a tailung decir bastante exhausto.**

 **Te equivocas amigo… no soy un panda grande y gordo…. Soy EL panda grande y ….- no puedo terminar porque alguien le rompió la llave y lo noqueo.**

 **Pero quien eres tu?, - pregunto tai mientras recuperaba su postura. La figura no le contesto… lo le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara y se lo llevó con el.**

 **Todo se torno oscuro….**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.. dejen sus reviews y recomendaciones para así poder improvisar la historia.**

 **Chao chao.. hasta la próxima y que tengan feliz navidad! (de nuevo) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uff , ya volví xD…. Perdón por ,a demora…. Saben, las vacaciones.. los viajes y eso hehe..okno**

Capitulo:7

 **Todo se torno oscuro….**

 **Oye!- grite hacia el vacío , con esperanzas de saber quien rayos es este tipo. Nadie me contesto, haci que volví a gritar, de nuevo nadie contesto. Decidí quedarme quieto… bueno que más podía hacer?.**

 **Ya es tiempo de que haya un cambio…- escuche una voz decir. – muchos años con lo mismo…. Ya cansa, hay que poner ciertos arreglos a algunas cosas….**

 **Que?, de que hablas!?... quien eres!?- le pregunte con ansias, y como pensé .. no me contesto…..**

(En un lugar desconocido )

Shen se encontraba en una habitación que parecía ser una de reuniones o planes, ya que en el área estaban muchos mapas con trayectorias y armas en las paredes, muy concentrado en el plan de atacar el día del festival de la luna que ni se dio de cuenta que había alguien detrás de el….., la persona que estaba detrás de él hizo un ruido con el propósito de llamar su atencion… lo cual logro.

Shen saco su espada y dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás , cayendo detrás de la figura y apuntando le la espada en su espalda.

Mm.. haha- empezó a reír en voz baja la figura, molestando a shen.

De que te ries?... si ya sabes que te metiste con la persona equivocada- dijo shen, apretando más el agarre de su espada.

Nunca te han enseñado modales?- empezó al decir la figura – primero, sacamos el arma – hizo un sonido con su mano y la espada de shen se hizo cenizas, luego la figura se volteo para mirar al shen y estiró su mano, como para saludarlo. Shen solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos, no se lo podía creer.

Mmm, se me van a caer los brazos- dijo la figura, sacando a shen de su trance.

Largate de aquí- dijo shen ,echando la mano de la figura hacia un lado, muy molesto .

…no creo que esta sea la forma de tratar a a quien te salvo de tu miseria- dijo la figura mientras empezaba a echarle un vistazo a la habitacion, mirando los mapas brevemente y echándolos hacia un lado.

Que me salvastes….. por favor, esa mentira ni te lo crees tu mismo, baboso- dijo shen, sin bajar su guardia.

No me crees?, no te culpo… ah, se me olvido -la figura hizo otro sonido con su mano y abrió un portal en el que metió su mano y saco un (tailung es un leopardo?.. no se xD) y lo tiro al suelo.- fue que se me olvido traermelo , y también hiba a traer a un toro o lo que sea, que parece que esta loco o algo…. Creo que se llamaba algo como que jose… ah no koil… ah no, a ya se … kai. Pero me traería muchos problemas, haci que ni lo mire.

Arg… donde est…- empezó a decir un débil tailung pero la figura le golpeó , durmiendolo otra ves.

Necesito que sigas con tu plan de ataque, pero quiero que te lleves esta bola de pulgas contigo…. Quiero que me traigan a po vivo ante mi,yo tengo algo que hacer con wuhin luego… … quiziera hacerlo todo por mi cuenta… pero eso no sera divertido, haci que tráemelo tu y yo me encargo del resto… y mejor llevate a este leopardo sucio y dale un baño o algo… y preparalo para pelear -dijo la figura e empezó a marcharse.

Espera un momento…. Antes de todo , quiero ver como eres y como te llamas… o como rayos quiere que te reconosca?- dijo shen, acercándose a el. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente , vio que detrás de aquella sombra tenia una capucha , la cual bajo para mostrar que era una pantera negra que tenia una parche en su ojo , una pantalla en su oreja derecha , con sicatrises cerca de su ojo izquierdo, vestía con la capucha , unos pantalones oscuros , unas botas color café y tenia unos guantes extraños..

Soy….xain, predesor de oogway. Y se que piensas por que estoy aquí…. Bueno antes de que oogway existiera y sembrará aquel durazno que todos conocen… yo estaba ácargo de balancear el universo con mis propias manos. Y ya que veo que oogway piensa que ese panda va a ser un buen sucesor…. El ni siquiera toma su trabajo en serio.. así que cambiare el curso de las cosas y tomare control de nuevo.- xain explico y se fue en su portal.

(Varios días despues)

Tanto como en el valle de la paz y el imperio, se encontraban preparándose para la gran fiesta de la luna.

Mono y grulla se encargaron de adornar los lugares más altos del palacio, víbora y mantis estaban decorando el pasillo de los héroes y finalmente tigresa y Hannah estaban ayudando a algunos aldeanos a montar una gran carpa en la cual estaran varias comidas y bebidas… y después de el festín tradicional, harán un baile real, en el cual todos los aldeanos incluyendo los maestros escojen a su pareja. Y eso era lo que más preocupaba tigresa, ella nunca le a gustado nada de estas cosas… siempre ella se sentaba a parte de los demás para ver al los que están bailando. Y así pasar la noche. Y menos ahora que po aun sigue en la efermeria.

Claramente tigresa estaba ayudando pero algo distraida, porque aun sigue en su investigación de como se envenenó po

(Con tigresa y hannah)

Oye tigresa… me puedes dar una mano con este cable… que no martillarlo a la ves que lo aguanto.-dijo hannah. Tigresa fue a ayudarle, hannah aguanto el cable y tigresa le martillo.

Cuando piensas irte?- tigresa pregunto con un tono neutro al terminar de martillar , tomando por sorpresa a hanah.

De que hablas?- pregunto hannah algo confundida

Bueno, si no me equivoco.. tu viniste al palacio con el único propósito de investigar si había alguna señal de corrupcion… la cual no hay, y llevas 6 días ….que es , te vas a mudar?- dijo tigresa poniendo sus brazos cruzados , sin dejar de verla.

Bueno es que..- fue interrumpida por un cerdo que la estaba llamando. – oye señorita , nos puedes ayudar un momento con unas sillas?- le llamo el cerdo.

Si, ya voy….. pues hablamos luego tigresa- dijo hannah dirigiéndose hacia el cerdo para ayudarlo.

Hay.. como me dan ganas de romperle la cara a esa desgraciada… rrr- murmuró tigresa al ver hannah irse.- siempre está haciéndose la más santa….. y en verdad es una diablita.. bueno, creo que ya termine mi trabajo aquí, haciendo que iré a revisar como esta po, y tal ves el señor ping quiera ir conmigo, le preguntare.- se fue hacia el restaurante de ping, y se sorprendió por lo lleno que estaba, la fila para pedir su orden llegaba hasta la entrada principal. – pues, creo que el esta muy ocupado hoy, iré sola entonces. – camino varios minutos, en vez en cuando veía a alguien que necesitaba ayuda en el camino , le ayudaba y seguía determinada al ir al visitar al su mejor amigo. O así su dignidad le hacía pensar….. antes de que po llegará , ella nunca reía , sonreia o jugaba. Sino se mantenía consent rada tanto en hacer sentir orgulloso a shifu. Y después de que po derrotar a tailung , echa tuvo unos cambios muy significativos en su vida, se puso más sociable, sonreia más a menudo , y rara ves se reia.. pero solo con po. Ella sentía una sensación rara cuando está con po y ese sentimiento de estar junto a el y protegerlo siempre. Pero si dignidad la tiene convencida de que es lo que los maestros asen, proteger al valle y a sus compañeros….

Al llegar a la enfermeria, vio que estaba bastante vacia, solo habían uno que otro aldeano que tenia algún pariente enfermo y shu estaba hablando con ellos.

-tigresa camino hacia ella y le pregunto- shu… puedo visitar a po?

Shu se volteo y le dio una leve sonrisa- claro tigresa, puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, ten- le dio unas llaves. - - la llave más pequeña es la de la habitación en donde esta po, se que necesita compañía.

Gracias shu – dijo tigresa con una sonrisa y se fue a visitar a po.

….

Al llegar , tomo la llave pequeña y le introdujo en la cerradura y le dio vuelta hasta que hizo un click, guardo las llaves e abrió la puerta con cuidado. Prendió una vela que se encontraba en una mesa al lado de po y se sentó en una silla. Vio en silencio como su barriga se inflama y desinflaba, por lo menos estaba respirando.

Po tenia (la maquina esa que registra los pulsos) y un suero…. Algo bastante sencillo para lo que vino aquí. Claro, po es muy fuerte para que un veneno lo derrote, si derrotó a kai (con ayuda de los demás .. pero lo derrotó xD).

…mm -escucho un murmuro que le llamo la antencion, miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie.. solo a po.

Arg… estoy en el mundo de los espíritus ?- susurro po al abrir los ojos levemente, tomando por sorpresa a tigresa.

Que… no po, estas en la enfermería de shu- le contesto tigresa algo emocionada, que hasta se le podía ver su cola moviéndose sin control.

Tigresa… que le ..pasa a tu- fue interrumpido por tigresa , quien le cayó en sima con un abrazo muy fuerte….El cual el devolvió después de unos segundos de shock.

Tambien me da gusto verte hehe- dijo po en el abrazo

Gracias por volver po- dijo tigresa , soltando el abrazo y volviendo a su silla.

Volver?, Volver de que?-pregunto inocentemente

Bueno… es que fuiste envenenado.. y pense que tardarías más tiempo en despertar… pero al parecer fue lo contrario- contó tigresa

Creo que alguien al fin desperto-interrumpio shu , quien entro a la habitación sin avisar. – yo sabía que despertaría antes de lo esperado…. Sólo mirate , un panda tan saludable y fuerte. Sólo dejame hacerte una prueba de la sangre y les informaré cuando podre darte de alta.. ok?- shu fue a una esquina de la habitación y tomo un maletín blanco con una cruz roja de fondo, lo abrió y saco una jeringa y le coloco la aguja.

No necesitas que me valla mientras haces tu trabajo?- dijo tigresa algo preocupada, ya que no quería dejar a po solo.. y menos ahora que desperto. Shu negó con su cabeza

Te puedes quedar, solo es un pinchazo y ya- dijo shu , mientras se acercaba po y tomo una toallita con alcohol para limpiarle el brazo, hizo algo de presión en el area, para encontrar la vena.-bueno po… esto dolerá por un segundo, haci que no te asustes.

Como el guerrero se va al asustar por una simple… AUCHH!- grito al ser pinchado por la aguja, sacándole una leve risa al tigresa.

Te dije que te dolería- dijo shu, que tomó la muestra y la puso en el maletin y saco una curita que tenia una dibujo de dumpling y se lo puso al po.

Wow… este será el primer dumpling que me causa dolor.- dijo po con una cara de dolor.

Porfavor.. no seas lloron, que hasta un bebé aguanta eso- añadió la (ni me acuerdo que especie le puse… o no le puse? XD…. Se va con obeja)

Bueno… ya los dejo, que tengo otros pacientes quien atender, cualquier cosa, ya saben… llamenme- la obeja tomo el maletin, y se fue.

… creo que tengo bastante en que ponerme al dia- dijo po rompiendo el silencio

Mjm- contesto tigresa y el silencio incomodo volvio, y de mantuvo así por un largo minuto.

Y shifu ya volvio?-

No po.. y no e sabido nada más de él desde que partió aquel día en que Hannah llego…. Y tengo un mal presentimiento – contesto la felina

Yo espero en que este bien…. Y que vuelva sano y salvo, aunque me aga subir las escaleras y bajarlas como 100 veces de castigo, digo es shifu.. ex maestro de la mejor escuela de Kung fu de toda china!... que le podría pasar a el?- dijo po con una sonrisa.

Hay, po .. tu siempre tan optimista…. – suspiro la felina.

(En un bosque lejano)

Rayos… mis cálculos me decían que tardaría dos días en llegar al imperio… y este mapa están confuso- dijo shifu quien miraba en mapa fijamente al caminar, al parecer sin ruta. (Qué ironía ..okno)

Ya estoy dudando en si tome el mapa correcto….. por que parece que estuviera dando vueltas en circulos…. Y mis reservas se están acabando. Ok, OK …. Piensa shifu… piensa…. Arg!... no… calma te shifu, recuerda , paz interior – suspiro algo intranquilo al panda rojo, y se sentó en la pose de loto ( o como se diga) en el medio de el viaje y se puso al meditar para entrar en su modo de de paz interior. Lo cual logro en unos minutos. Se concentró tanto que ya hasta podía oír agua cayendo desde un río que se encontraba cerca.. pero no tan cerca para ser visto desde hay. Pero algo no estaba bien, ya que en un momento y otro escuchaba unos sonidos entre las hojas de aquellos arboles, y no sonaba como si fuera algún insecto que estuviera hay, sino algo grande… pero derrepente, escucho un movimiento brusco entre los árboles … y shifu abrió los ojos y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, justo unos segundos antes de que una figura encapuchado , cayera a donde estuvo , con un puño en el suelo y mirándolo al el.

Sólo con el reflejo, ya shifu tomo su pose de pelea, y activo todos sus sentidos a los más que podía.

Quien eres tu… y como te atreves a molestarme- dijo shifu

La figura solo se levantó y puso sus manos juntas, una dentro de la manga de la otra.

-mm, ya veo… un pobre anciano, que solo ésta perdido… que raro, porque ya nadie decide darse un paseo por esta área de china- dijo la figura y empezó a caminar alrededor de shifu.

Pero que falta de respeto, tu sabes quien soy yo?!- pregunto shifu algo molesto

Si…. Eres un anciano- le repitió lo mismo, molestando a shifu mas.

Ya tenía a shifu bastante molesto, por eso decidió atacar… alzó una roca grande al aire con su pie, salto y la pateo, partiendo la en dos y los pedazos se dirigían hacia la figura. Para su sorpresa la figura solo saco su mano, hizo un sonido con ella y las piedras solo pararon y callen como si nada.

Nah,no creo que una batalla justa se utilizarán rocas… o cosas como esta- dijo haciendo otro sonido con su mano, que logró hacer cenizas los pedazos de piedra.-

Haci que – se escuchó una click leve y salieron unas cuchillas de sus guantes (tipo assassin's creed… y si no saben que es, Googlenlo ..okno), y se puso en pose de pelea, apuntando las dagas de los guantes hacia shifu.-Veamos de que estas echo … anciano…

 **Sorry por dejarlo aquí :v**

 **Dejen sus reviews y recomendaciónes para haciendo improvisar la historia.**

 **Chao chao, hasta la próxima ( espero que lo más pronto posible)**


End file.
